


fortune favors the gold

by vigilantedekus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Accidental Vigilantism, Alternate Universe, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Demigod Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Demigod Midoriya Izuku, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Percy Jackson AU, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, greek monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantedekus/pseuds/vigilantedekus
Summary: All men are not created equal. But what the world doesn't know is that this time—Izuku Midoriya is the one above them. Because some people have powerful quirks, and some havegodly bloodrunning through their veins.Percy Jackson-esque au(not complete just marked it)





	1. Chapter 1

The school bell rings for the last time in the day, and Izuku is already out the door. If he stays, Kacchan will blow a gasket and accuse Izuku of trying to follow him around. But Izuku is no fool, and he knows Kacchan pushes him away because it's his twisted way of guaranteeing Izuku's safety. It's still a shitty thing he does, and he knows his mom would be so upset if she knew about it. It's best to avoid it all, like he has been doing for the last 10 odd years

So he leaves early. Because if he stays, Kacchan will throw a fit. 

If he stays people will start whispering about him. It's annoying and disheartening, though he really should be used to it. People have whispered about Izuku Midoriya since before he was four. 

The first whispers were about how unfortunate he was to not have a father. The neighborhood gossipers make a big deal about it--poor poor fatherless Izuku, who will raise him to be a man now? Inko, his mom, may be lucky to be rid of her abusive husband, but still. Izuku will be fatherless for years to come. He once asked why she had married Hisashi in the first place, but she had just said something about masking a smell and continued with the dishes.

The second whispers, at four years old, are about his diagnosis.   _Quirkless._  It's a nasty word, at least to Izuku, that is hissed between parents or yelled at him from his fellow children. It's something sharp and twisted that digs under Izuku's skin every time it is uttered. If Izuku had a knife, he would name it Quirkless. All men are not created equally, and Izuku has known this for always.

The third whispers are about the suitor his mom began seeing. What the neighborhood gossipers don't know about this handsome man, who arrives at their doorstep on Izuku's seventh birthday holding a miniature pagoda, is that he is Izuku's birth father. He introduces himself to Izuku as Bishamonten, one of the seven gods of fortune, the warrior god, but asks Izuku to call him dad.

Bishamonten spends the day at their house, explaining what it means for Izuku to be the half-mortal son of a god. Yes, he says when Izuku asks, there are other half gods in the world, but none of the Japanese gods. Most of them have faded or withdrawn from humanity with the era of quirks. But, there are gods from other pantheons who have stayed more present who have children. Bishamonten gives Izuku a intuitive yari spear that turns into an uncapped pen when he first holds it, but will later become a hairpin to stick in Izuku's ponytail. The god gives Inko the address of a demigod run dojo, promises to visit same time next month, and disappears.

The fourth whispers are about the changes Izuku goes through after his seventh birthday. He slowly becomes more confident in himself, and doesn't cry at the drop of a hat. Kacchan and his bully friends find out that Izuku can fight when they gang up on him, only to have their asses thoroughly handed to them as soon as Izuku picks up a sturdy branch from nearby. He begins to visibly become muscular as time passes as well, mostly from the barrage of mythological creatures he has to deal with now. A majority of them aren't even Japanese--most of the creatures from his pantheon are either polite when treated correctly, or easily scared away by his fortune gold yari--and he spends just as much time researching them as he does fighting them.

Speaking of the monsters, most of the attacks happen after school on his way home (a few emposa have infiltrated his school on occasion, though). They're mistaken as stray villains or out of control quirk usage a lot, so Izuku always tries to get them away from crowded places for the most part. He doesn't like to be mistaken for a vigilante.

The pack of dracanae staring at him from across the road don't seem like they'll do him the favor of getting out of the public's eye. There are five of them, but one is obviously the leader. Izuku glances around, makes eye contact with the leader for a moment, then turns and runs into an alley next to the small grocery store that he had been standing in front of. The dracanae are sure to follow, but Izuku has a few minutes to pull a golden hoodie from his bag then stash it. The hoodie is a gift from his yari instructor, a greek demigod named Ethan, that is woven from imperial gold. It functions to hide his hair and protect him from most piercing damage.

The dracanae come to a stop before the alleyway he's waiting in as he ties a red bandanna to cover his lower face. He has his back towards them, waiting to expand his yari for now.

"Half blood sscum." The leader hisses from behind him. "Why don't you come out and play?"

"Why don't you come here instead?" He asks, adding a note of mockery to his voice. "I doubt you'll want an audience for your deaths."

"A bit late for that." One of the flanking dracanae laughs, and Izuku freezes when he hears a cut off, choked sob. He turns around slowly, fists clenching so hard they turn white when he sees one of the dracanae shaking a young girl with small golden wings on her back.

"Come out here, sscum, and we won't harm her." The leading dracanae promises, laughter clear in her voice. Izuku glances between her and the girl, then takes a step forward. "Ah ah. Leave the sspear."

Izuku drops his yari and takes another step forward, hands held out as if placating an animal.

"Give me her, and I'll let you have your shot at me." He bargains, eyes darting between the dracanae. In response, they all just back away, leaving ample space for Izuku to come out into the main street. At this point, people are taking notice of them and stopping to see what's happening. Izuku growls softly and strides out of the alleyway, counting seconds. The dracanae holding the girl shoves her back into the alley, and Izuku has time to shout before they all lunge at him. "HIDE!"

1.

He ducks immediately, striking out with a foot and catching one of them in the face. Three strikes of claws glance off his armor, and then they're all moving too fast to comprehend. One of them manages to nick him across the cheek and he the scratch start burning.

2, 3, 4, 5.

Izuku glances into the alleyway, past the girl peeking at him from behind a dumpster, to see his yari disappear from the ground. At the same time, the familiar feeling of it in hairpin form pokes at the back of his head, and he spends a precious moment sticking his hand into his hood to pull it out.

The fight is over almost as soon as the yari expands into its full form. Izuku goes from dodging and kicking to dealing lethal blows that result in five clouds of golden dust. He stands there panting as the dust settles, and the crowd that had stopped to watch bursts into applause. Good. Maybe they believe this was a performance piece.

The little girl with golden wings barrels into his legs, eyes wide as she looks up at him. The gold of her feathers glint in the light, and Izuku sends a quick mental thank you to his father. Gold is often a sign from him, and this time it meant that his fortune was with Izuku.

"You were so cool!" The little girl praises breathlessly. "Who are you?" 

"You can call me Bishamonrou." Izuku tells her, patting her head. "Let's go find your parents alright?"

Thankfully, her mom is nearby and just happy enough to see her daughter again to not question Izuku. He waves goodbye, then goes to retrieve his bag and change out of his armor. A few minutes later, Izuku comes out of the alley and continues on his way home.

"You're a bit late!" His mom calls from the kitchen when he closes the door. "Did something happen, dear?"

"Just some dracanae, don't worry!" Izuku yells back, pulling off his shoes. He pads through the house to the kitchen and gives Inko a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to change out of my uniform."

"Alright, dear. Don't forget to clean that cut." She pats his shoulder, then lets him go. Before he can close his door, she calls, like an afterthought, "I put the Yuuei admission form on your desk. You should fill it out!"

Izuku lets the door close without an answer. The form is indeed on his desk, an innocent pack of paper. Izuku walks over and picks it up. Yuuei had been his dream when he was younger--It was where All Might had gone, and it boasted the best hero course in the country. But younger was the key word here. He had his fair share of heroic activities, even if it wasn't in the sense that the quirk society was used to. Quests didn't happen as often for him as a Japanese demigod, but he had been on a few. The quests had left him tired, even at fourteen. Heroes were a large part of society. Did they really need one like him?

The staple holding the packet catches the light from his window and shines gold for a moment. Izuku rolls his eyes and picks up a pen.

"Fine, fine, dad." He mutters, jotting down his name. "It can't hurt to apply, I guess."

The staple shines again and Izuku huffs out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this will have more parts. To be honest, I wrote this all in two hours because I'm having some writers block with my other work... If i have more ideas, maybe I'll expand on this universe! Since I've only seen Greek Demigod Izuku so far.
> 
> concept art etc for this au can be found hellleo.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku is so absorbed in writing down notes from a gryphon sighting that he has almost completely zoned out the rest of the class. They're talking about highschool applications, and Izuku has already applied to Yuuei and Shinketsu, along with a good amount of non-hero schools. He has his bases covered.

"Ah yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to Yuuei too, right?" The teacher asks, breaking through Izuku's daze. He stops writing in code and slowly raises his head amongst jeers and insults. Just as he feared, Kacchan has turned in his direction and is glaring holes into his head. Izuku is briefly glad that his quirk is explosions not lasers.

"I'm applying for Shinketsu and other schools too, Sensei." Izuku says when his classmates are finished. He keeps eye contact with Kacchan. Looking away is showing weakness. "Hero course isn't the only thing Yuuei is good for."

"You damn Quirkless extra, hero course is the only thing worth going for!" Kacchan yells, mini explosions popping along his palms. Izuku has a theory that he does it, not to just be intimidating, but because all of his sweat is literally nitroglycerin and he's got to burn it off somehow. "And you better not try for the fuckin hero course, because I'm going to be the only one from this shitty school to get into it!"

"Okay, Kacchan." Izuku agrees, noting that his declaration has changed from 'only one to get into Yuuei.' It's his way of saying 'you can come too,' not that Izuku needs his permission. Kacchan huffs and finally gets down off his desk. The rest of homeroom is full of whispers, and Izuku packs up to avoid listening to them.

For once, Izuku isn't the first one out of class. Kacchan has his two lackeys parked there, letting everyone else out but promising a confrontation if Izuku tries. He eyes the open window, calculating the worth of escaping that way. He's never been to an  _official_ parkour class, but he does have experience jumping and climbing buildings. It would probably be fine.

Kacchan takes this moment to pull the hairpin yari from Izuku's ponytail. Izuku's hands jerk up to grab his wrist but he stops himself midway, lowering them to his sides. If Kacchan sees the aborted movement, which he must have, he doesn't say anything. Instead he moves in front of the window, most likely anticipating Izuku's thought process.

"I'm not kidding around, shitty Deku. Don't fucking think about taking that hero exam, got that?!" He barks. Izuku holds his silence for just a beat longer than necessary and then nods. Kacchan scoffs and tosses Izuku's yari hairpin over his shoulder, out the window. Izuku has to lock his knees so he doesn't try and impulsively jump after it, reminding himself that it will reappear in his hair soon. Kacchan bumps shoulders with him on his way out. "Let's go, fuckers."

"Wait, that's it?" One of the lackeys asks as Izuku gathers his things and Kacchan stalks out the door. The lackeys follow after him quickly, Izuku trailing behind them by ten or so feet. "We're not even going to rough him up a little?"

Izuku snorts, quiet enough that Kacchan can pretend he didn't hear it. Kacchan doesn't attack him anymore. Izuku had proven that he could hold his own in a fight, and then proven he could take care of Kacchan's quirk with a baking-soda-water concoction in a spray bottle. There was no reason for him to keep attacking when he knew Izuku was strong enough to take care of himself.

"Shuddap, you fucking extras!" Kacchan snaps, pushing open the doors of the school. Izuku catches it when they're all through. His yari hairpin reappears while he waits for them to disappear from sight, and when they're gone, he continues on his way.

Bakugo and his two are probably going to town to hang around until curfew, but Izuku has training today. Ethan, his trainer, told him that they'd be working on monster weaknesses-basically where he could hit with his yari to get maximum dust poof. Half of Izuku's training is demigod based, and the other half is just general training for the quirked world. All of it is intense and satisfyingly hard.

The quickest route to Ethan's dojo involves going under a bridge. Izuku usually avoids it because he's run into one too many sphinxes there, but today he decides he'll chance it. Besides, it's good to change up your route every few days. Keeps you from being predictable.

Izuku is already halfway through the tunnel, no sphinxes in sight, when a manhole cover explodes from the ground and ricochets off a wall. Izuku whips around at the noise to see a tall, writhing mass of sludge with a mouth and a pair of eyes.

"Oh good, a medium sized flesh suit! Muscular too!" The sludge person warbles, grinning toothily. Izuku turns to run, but it surges forward, enveloping him in it's disgusting body. It pries open his mouth and gets to work trying to shove itself down his throat and up his nose. "Just wait a moment, okay kid? It should only take a minute for you to  _die_."

Izuku, through watering eyes, spots something above him glitter gold. He reaches up blindly and grabs onto something solid, but still squishy. His vision is starting to get tinged black around the edges, and that blackness is rapidly growing.

Someone shouts something, and then Izuku falls to the ground, sludge no longer shoved down his throat. He turns on his side and retches, the green material rushing from his mouth. Someone pats his back sympathetically with a comically large hand as he coughs and spits out the left over sludge until he finally feels like he can breath again. He pushes himself up and wipes at his mouth with the back of his fist (which is still holding the object he'd grabbed), then looks up at who saved him.

"Are you alright, my boy?" All Might booms, flashing that beaming, iconic smile. Izuku freezes just a little bit, staring up at him. Izuku has met his fair share of literal gods, so meeting the figurative god among heroes shouldn't be as awe inspiring as it is, but in the end, Izuku is still a fanboy at heart. "That was a close one!"

"Ah, I'm okay." Izuku says, a bit unconvincingly since his voice sounds hoarse and a bit small from the attack. All Might raises a golden eyebrow and holds out his hand. Izuku notes that his other one is holding a soda bottle with the remnants of the sludge villain in it as he takes the pro-hero's hand. All Might pulls him to his feet. Izuku runs a quick check on himself. Backpack still on his back, yari still poking the back of his head in it's familiar way. Everything in place. There's a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, like there's something he's dying to ask All Might, but he can't think of any burning questions that would warrant such a feeling. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Even if you think so, my boy, I think I should take you down to the station with me. I can turn in this ruffian," All Might shakes the bottle a bit, "And their medic can check you over."

Izuku considers this, then finds himself nodding in agreement. Either way, he'll stop by one of his father's shrines and pick up some offerings, but it would be nice to know what they'll be healing beforehand, if anything. He opens his mouth to tell All Might that the station is nearby, but the hero picks him up with one arm before he's able and launches into the sky.

Izuku screws his eyes shut on instinct, not wanting to torture them with the rushing air. All Might lands outside of a police station after a few minutes of what might as well be flying and lets Izuku down, then ushers him in.

"He was involved in a villain chase, and I want to make sure he's alright before he goes home." All Might explains to a detective, who nods and leads Izuku off to a smaller room. He asks some routine questions as another officer checks Izuku over. Izuku answers them all honestly. Soon the nurse officer announces him pretty much fine, and he leaves after handing over the object he had taken from the sludge. It had turned out to be the guy's eye, which was as gross as it was interesting.

The station seems a little bit more chaotic as he leaves then when he came in, but that sort of thing isn't really Izuku's problem, so he just walks out. He's definitely going to be late to the dojo, but he thinks Ethan expects it at this point, so it should be fine. He just needs to show up sooner rather than later. The last time he was overly late, Ethan had called his mom, who had freaked out and called the police. Izuku had been more than embarrassed when an officer had noticed him at the market and called it in.

Izuku passes a growing crowd after a few minutes of walking, and decides to check it out just in case it's as monster. He pushes his way through with muttered apologies until he finds his way to the front, watching as four different heroes try to handle fires and deal with—the sludge villain. That would explain the atmosphere of the police station as he had left. Izuku leans to the side to get a clear view of exactly what's happening. Something is creating those fires, and it's not the sludge.

Red eyes of the partial submerged captive meet his own across the space. There is pure fear in Kacchan's eyes, the kind Izuku has only seen in the eyes of monsters he has slain. Without even thinking about it, Izuku takes off towards the sludge and Kacchan, ignoring the shouts of the pros and the crowd. This will definitely result in more whispering at his expense, but how could he care about such a thing now?

"My old flesh suit!" The sludge shouts as he approaches, but doesn't get anything else out before Izuku is lunging at it, hand closing around its remaining eye. The sludge pushes him off, sending him tumbling, but Izuku takes it into stride and tucks into a roll to come up crouching. He holds up the eye to glare into it.

"Let him go." He commands.

"I will not!" The sludge responds. Izuku pulls his yari hairpin from his ponytail, and holds it right above the eye, not expanding it. The miniaturized blade of it is still a blade, and the sludge yelps and releases Kacchan in one swift motion. Izuku surges fofward and grabs his arm, pulling him out of the way.

"DETROIT SMASH!" Yells a familiar voice just as he does, and for the second time that day, the sludge villain is blown to pieces by All Might. Kacchan rips his arm from Izuku's grasp and is almost immediately snatched away by an EMT. Izuku tosses the eye to a pro hero and then proceeds to turn tail and sprint away. He has a feeling that training session is  _not_  happening today.

His feeling is confirmed when he pulls out his phone after he's slowed to a walk, and it is blown up with texts from Ethan and his mom. Ethan's texts ask where he is, then abruptly change tune and inform him that their training will be pushed back to next week. Inko's are worried, all caps messages about how he was on the news. Izuku sends back confirmations of his safety to both adults, altering his course to head back home.

The sun is setting, bathing everything in golden orange light as he enters his neighborhood. The sound of popping firecrackers has him turning his head before Kacchan can call out to him. The other boy's eyes aren't fearful anymore, but there's a twinge of relief when he sees Izuku that Izuku is far too familiar with. It's the same look Kacchan gets whenever Izuku does something exceptionally dumb that could endanger his life.

"Deku! I didn't need you to save me, you piece of shit!" Kacchan yells. Izuku just stares, so he huffs and turns to stomp away, apparently taking a longer way around to his house so he doesn't have to walk next to Izuku. Probably so he wouldn't go all tsundere mother hen. Izuku shrugs to himself.

"MIDORIYA, MY BOY!" All Might appears from around a corner before Izuku can take even another step. Izuku opens his mouth to answer, but then there's blood spurting from the hero's mouth and he's enveloped in a cloud of white steam.

"What the  _fuck_." Izuku says when the steam clears, before he can think better of it. Standing in All Might's place is a skeletal form of the same man, clothes now baggy and hair seeming longer. He coughs wetly into his fist then offers Izuku a weak smile. " _What the fuck."_

"Language, my boy." All Might chides. Even his voice is smaller in this form. Izuku makes a cut off, distressed sound and waves his hand at All Might's general being in a motion that practically demands an explanation. "I'm sorry to spring this on you, young Midoriya, but I have something to tell and ask of you."

Izuku listens to All Might's backstory intently and wonders when the world will stop surprising him. At the very end of it, All Might stands tall in front of him and asks if Izuku will take the burden of One For All. Izuku's immediate answer is no—he's a fourteen year old demigod, he has so much to deal with already—but the sun catches All Might's hair, turning it a glimmering, burning gold for a few seconds.

"Yes." Izuku says instead. Gold means fortune, and fortune has gotten him this far.

He and All Might exchange information and promises to meet at Dagobah Beach that weekend, then part ways. Izuku feels the exhaustion settling into him as he trudges up the steps and opens his own front door finally. Inko launches herself at him as soon as he steps inside, squeezing him in a death grip hug and telling him how much she had worried. Izuku assures her that he's fine, denies dinner, and escapes to his room.

Izuku sits on his bed and lets out a long sigh, sending all the tension in his body out along with it.

He picks up the remote to the gaming console he has and challenges Kacchan to a Smash Bros battle. The confirmation of acceptance appears almost as soon as he challenges, and he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: dunno if i'll add to this  
> me not 5 hours later: starts writing this
> 
>  
> 
> to my defense i had more ideas. like. instead of ambrosia, Japanese demigods can eat food from their godly parent's shrines and it will heal them. 
> 
> ALSO IM MAKING BAKUGO A BETTER PERSON. NO GODDAMN SUICIDE BAITING IN MY FUCKING AU BITCH. HE AND IZUKU ARE ACTUALLY KINDA FRIENDS AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME
> 
> also someone once said it was dumb of All Might to slap Izuku awake and then leave him without getting his health checked and i guess you can tell i agree. no time spent trying to wake an unconscious teen = more time to get him to a medical professional.
> 
> also i have ideas for other characters being demigods :eyes: :eyes: :eyes:
> 
> All Might: have any questions?  
> Other Izukus: can I be a hero??  
> Izuku, already considers himself a classical hero: nah
> 
> also uhhhhhhhhh https://hellleo.tumblr.com/post/185864994039/more-demigod-izuku-bonus-just-izuku yeah


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku figures out that he has his work cut out for him when he shows up to Dagobah Beach and realizes it's the place he semi-affectionately calls shit beach. He hadn't really thought about the fact it must have had an actual name before now. He was usually too busy fighting off the monsters who loved to hang out here to care.

"Good morning, my boy!" Small Might greets when Izuku jogs up. "Doing well, I hope?"

"Morning." Izuku replies. "What's the plan, All Might?"

"You're going to clean this beach before the Yuuei entrance exam!" All Might gestures to the beach with a smile. Izuku makes a gesture for him to continue. "This will help build up your muscle mass, so that when you get One For All, it won't, ahem, blowoffyourlimbs."

At this moment, Izuku realizes that neither him nor All Might know what the fuck they're doing. He's totally ignorant to the origins and limits of One For All, and All Might has never taken a student before. But Izuku figures that he'll have to wait until All Might knows and trusts him a little more to get all that information he needs, and nothing is really stopping him from asking his dad next visit if he really wants to know.

It's obvious that All Might is expecting some struggle with the task he's set, but Izuku just climbs down the stairs and gets to work moving trash. The work isn't overly easy, he's still getting a little bit of a workout from it, but Izuku  _has_  been doing strength training since he was seven, so it's not a big deal either.

Izuku clears out a good sized area before All Might calls him to stop and do his cool down stretches.

"You're stronger than you look, my boy! Maybe you'll be ready faster than I thought..." He muses aloud. Izuku agrees, but doesn't say anything until two months later. School is out by then, and Izuku has been spending free days working on the beach.

When All Might comes to check up on him after buying them lunch one day, Izuku is standing on the street instead of the sand. He takes the lunch All Might offers him and they both sit to eat.

"I think I can handle One For All." Izuku mentions, glancing over at All Might when he does. He almost expects the hero to spit up blood again, but All Might frowns thoughtfully.

"You are a pretty good vessel." He agrees. "But I'm still worried about overloading you with the power of it."

Izuku thinks about his dad and the godly essence running through his blood.

"I can handle it." He promises. It takes a few more minutes of assurances until All Might is plucking of a strand of golden hair from his head and holding it out. Izuku looks between it and the hero.

"You have to ingest DNA." All Might explains sheepishly. Izuku wrinkles his nose, but the hair is still glittering gold, so he takes it and puts it in his mouth, followed by an immediate swig of water. "It should take about three hours for One For All to transfer..."

Three hours until Izuku is the forever holder of the strongest quirk he knows of. How to pass the time...

"Want to go see a movie?" He asks.

One movie and download of Pokémon: Plus Ultra onto All Might's phone later finds the two of them back on Dagobah. All Might instructs Izuku to try and fire up One For All, and use it if he can. Izuku walks down to the sand and closes his eyes.

There's a low, foreign buzz of power in him. Instead of 'firing it up,' Izuku let's the buzz grow and expand, filling him with the new power. He hears a small gasp and opens his eyes. There are golden sparks leaping off of him, and when he lifts his arms, they're covered in a crisscross of golden lightning that continues over the rest of his body as well. He has a feeling this is supposed to be harder than it is for him, but gold is gold is fortune.

Izuku takes a step forward, consciously stopping himself from jetting forward like he knows the power wants him to. Instead he walks slowly and surely to the edge of the trash he's cleaned, takes a deep breath, and kicks like he's playing soccer. The trash that his foot actively touches  _disintegrates_  and the rest is blown away, creating a large strip of cleared sand. Gaping, and with his foot still in the air, Izuku turns to look at All Might, who has blood dripping down his chin and wide eyes.

Izuku has successfully harnessed One For All for the first time, and seemingly with no repercussions. At least until Izuku puts his foot back down, then falls over when his ankle buckles under the weight. All Might rushes over and freaks out so badly that he transforms into his bigger form, picks Izuku up, then launches into the sky. Five minutes later, he's getting chewed out by Recovery Girl while she checks Izuku over.

"Your foot is broken, and the muscles in your leg are severely overused, but it's not as bad as it could or should be." She tells Izuku, before she hands him a bag of fruit and some energy gummies and kisses his forehead. While he's resting, she gives All Might a twenty minute lecture about letting Izuku use his power so recklessly, then a thirty minute lecture on his health and time limit. Izuku spends the time figuring out what exactly went wrong and planning what he'll do differently next time. He has a feeling that letting OFA spread through his body instead of focusing it into one area is the way to go, but he needs to focus on power output until his body is more used to handling this new power.

He has eight more months to get it down. Eight months until Izuku takes the Yuuei and Shinketsu exams. Eight months to train.

First, he takes care of any social problems that this new quirk could cause—he tells his mom what's going on, which she appreciates greatly. It's not the weirdest thing in the world to them, and she takes it pretty well. Kacchan doesn't take the heavily edited news that Izuku has finally manifested a quirk so great, but that's to be expected, really, and so is him immediately challenging Izuku to a fight. Izuku gets out of it by telling him that he's only just found out and he needs time to train and get used to it before he goes testing it on Kacchan himself. Kacchan begrudgingly agrees to postpone their duel since he also had to train his quirk for a long time before he got to the level of control and power he has now. All he tells Ethan is that he has a new training regime, and they plan around it together, because his work with Ethan has never been about quirks anyway.

The next eight months (Minus two weeks in the middle of month seven in which Izuku joins Ethan in the Labyrinth to kill the Minotaur again. They end up stranded in England for at least 18 hours.) is all quirk training. All Might, who has revealed his name is Toshinori Yagi after Recovery Girl yells it at him after Izuku falls off a fridge and knocks himself out, tries to give him pointers on how to use it but it's not really helping. Yagi is a hard hitter—a tank, if you will—and Izuku usually focuses on being faster than his enemy so he can get in hits they're not expecting.

Because their styles are so different, Izuku experiments mostly on his own while Yagi watches worriedly him from cleared spaces on the beaches. By month four and a half, Izuku has figured out the perfect output of power to let him jet around without breaking his legs. Month six is dedicated to using his new power along with his yari. He snaps it a few times, and it always comes back, but that doesn't stop Izuku from laying face down in the sand and berating himself until it does.

The eight month rolls around and while Izuku would never say that he's proficient in using One For All, he certainly isn't breaking bones every time he uses it to blow apart trash. Yagi assures him that he has improved beyond what he was expecting. The hero is sure that Izuku will be a shoo in for the hero course at Yuuei. Izuku gives him a weak thumbs up from where he's laying on the now spotless Dagobah Beach.

His dad visits the week before entrance exams with a new yari spear. When Izuku first sees it, he asks why Bishamonten is walking around with a piece of pipe. The spear, his dad explains, is made by a child of his friend Hephaestus and collapsible. He taps the bottom of the spear against his hand and it expands to its full length, spearing the couch and making a bad hole when Bishamonten jerks and tries to rip it out. Izuku pretends he's not snickering behind his hand whenever his dad glances over pleadingly from where Inko is yelling at him for it.

Izuku shows up to the Yuuei entry exam equipped with eight years of training, a semi-controlled strength quirk, and a god given collapsible yari. He almost makes it through the gate before a gold shimmer catches his eye and someone runs into him, knocking him over.

' _Guess I'll die_.' Izuku thinks, a second before he realizes that he's floating, not falling. The girl who had saved him with her antigravity quirk apologizes and wishes him luck, then dashes on ahead. Izuku smiles to himself and follows, sure that she had been the shimmer he'd seen. Maybe they could become friends. That would be nice.

The auditorium they get their exam instructions from is arranged by last name, so Izuku is nowhere near Kacchan, and the grounds are divided so people who are from the same school can't work together, so there's no way he'll be in the same exam with him. He almost is able to get through the the presentation (given by  _Present Mic_ ) until a student stands up to ask about a mysterious fourth robot. He, in the process, calls Izuku specifically out for tapping his collapsed yari against his hand, and suddenly Izuku can feel Kacchan's glare boring into the back of his head. Well, he'd tried.

Buses take examinees to their exam grounds to wait for the start. Izuku spots the gravity girl off to the side and considers going over to say hi, but notices the student who had called him out eyeing him, so he settles for twirling his still collapsed yari. Present Mic comes on the intercom and yells GO, which takes even Izuku back for a moment, before he charges out of the gate. He ends up leading the pack for a moment but branches off as soon as he's able, hitting the bottom of the yari against a building as he runs to extend it.

He gets a pleasant surprise when he encounters a 2-pointer and his first attack slices cleanly through the metal that makes up its neck. His strategy becomes seek, jet, destroy, using a healthy balance of yari skills and One For All. The clock is ticking down fast, and Izuku has ended back up towards the middle of the city by the three minute mark. There's more bots here, but also more students to take the points. Izuku gets in one or two more kills in, saving fellow examinees when they look like they're about to be crushed, when the city shakes.

Izuku stands and watches the huge 0-pointer destroy buildings as it rolls closer, while the other kids turn tail and run. There's really no point in going after a robot that doesn't offer any points, but...

A flash of gold catches his eye and pulls it to the sight of gravity girl pinned to the ground by rubble. The decision isn't even one he has to make. In a split second, Izuku has called One For All and launches from the ground, leaving the pavement cracked where he left, and bounces of the nearby buildings to get higher. He jumps one last time, soaring high over the 0-pointer, and points himself. He comes crashing down feet first into its head, destroying it and causing the whole thing to tilt backwards and fall away from gravity girl. One last leap gets Izuku off of it, and he stabs his yari into the side of a building. It goes in easily, but sticks in the solid concrete, leaving Izuku dangling about seven stories above the ground.

In the end, the hero Cementoss is sent up to rescue him and carry him back down so that Recovery Girl can check him over. She deems him alright except for a few scrapes that only require some larger bandaids and maybe a future visit to a shrine and send him home with a seal of approval.

When he gets home, Inko hugs him for a solid five minutes. He finally mentions that he's kind of tired, and she lets go, but only to shove him towards his room and promise katsudon in a few hours.

Kacchan is already waiting on his bed, palms popping softly, when Izuku opens his door.

"I thought I told you not to take the hero exam." He growls. Izuku closes his door and walks over to his tv.

"Yep." He says, popping the p, and picks up a movie from the stand. He turns around and waves it enticingly. "Wanna make fun of Twilight with me? Mom is making katsudon."

Kacchan's glare lasts thirty more seconds before he slumps against Izuku's pillow and does his 'I'm not pouting' face.

"Fine. Shitty Deku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can guess the movie they watched i'll give you a popcorn emoji- and yes i did make up a new pokemon game thanks. it was Pokemon Plus Ultra or Pokemon Go Beyond and you can see what I picked. bc of this idea my friend from poland told us that Dora teaches english in poland and everyone got shook
> 
> i think its DUMB that izuku doesnt ever tell his mom things. none of that shit thanks
> 
> and how tf did izuku never ask all mights fucking name like you worked with him for ten months izuku. come on.
> 
> inko actual queen of gods confirmed


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku opens his front door on the first day of school and spends a comical minute blinking at Kacchan standing on his porch, glaring off to the side. He snaps at Izuku to hurry his ass up so they're not late before Izuku can ask him anything. They ride the train in a tense silence that Izuku finally breaks by spam-texting Kacchan a bunch of ridiculous memes until the blonde yells at him to cut it the fuck out. It distracts Kacchan from his subtle first day jitters, though, so Izuku considers it a win.

When he and Kacchan go through class 1-A's huge door, there's half of the class already present. The whole front row is taken, so Kacchan goes for the open desk by the window in the second row, sitting down and putting his feet on the desk. Izuku sighs and claims the seat right behind him. People are glancing at him and whispering, just like middle school, so he starts to unpack to ignore it.

He's not zoned out enough to _not_ notice the kid from the auditorium with engine legs coming over. He _is_ zoned out enough to just blankly stare at him as he goes on a tangent apologizing for misjudging him or something and congratulating him on seeing the secret purpose of the exam. Or something. When he's done, Izuku just stares at him with a slightly distressed smile, having not retained enough of the speech to answer.

He's saved by Kacchan snorting.

"Shitty Deku didn't know about any secret points any more than you did, four eyes." He says, grinning mockingly. "He's just a dumbshit who's too self sacrificing for his own good."

Well. He isn't wrong.

Engine kid apparently thinks differently, because he goes off on a lecture about not dissing fellow classmates, then one on proper language, then another one on not putting feet on desks. Izuku can see the information bounce off of Kacchan, who has turned his head away to stare out the window by the middle of the first lecture. During the third one, the door opens and the last student steps in.

Izuku and gravity girl make eye contact across the room and she visibly brightens. She hurries over, beaming, and totally ignores engine boy.

"I'm so glad you got in!" She gushes. "I didn't get a chance to thank you or ask your name with all the commotion! I'm Ochako Uraraka!"

"Izuku Midoriya." Izuku offers in return.

"If you're here to socialize, go home." A voice from the door interrupts. The whole class looks over to stare at the guy in the yellow sleeping bag laying in the doorway. He wriggles in like a caterpillar, then stands up in it. "It took you 8 seconds to notice me. That won't do, time is precious and a rational student would understand that. Get to your desks."

Uraraka and a few other who were standing around rush to their desks. Aizawa nods and unzips his bag, stepping out, and Izuku _fucking recognizes him._ He's a regular at Ethan's dojo, which means he's a demigod too. Probably Greek or Roman, possibly Norse, Hindu, or one of the other rarer demigods. He'd find out.

"Put these on," Aizawa says, pulling a stack of gym uniforms from his abandoned bag and putting them on his desk, "And meet me outside."

Aizawa leaves and the students all clamber to get their uniform first, Kacchan, Izuku and a student with bi-colored hair and a scar being the only ones to stay back and wait. Engine boy tries to maintain a semblance of order but is mostly ignored. Izuku is certainly ignoring him to wonder if keeping the gym uniforms in a sleeping bag you'd just been in is unsanitary.

After what Aizawa will probably count as an unnecessary amount of time, all of the new A-1 students are assembled outside. Aizawa explains the quirk aptitude tests he has planned, and adds on that the last place student will be expelled after someone mentions the tests sounding fun. Izuku is very grateful for those eight months of quirk training during the tests—he ends up in the top few with almost every test. Not only are the tests good for telling him where he should to improve from, but he's also getting a good showcase of his classmates' quirks.

In the end, a boy with a strange quirk of having purple, sticky orbs as hair is in overall last place. Aizawa tells him not to return the next day, and most of the class has a moment of horror when they realize their teacher really wasn't joking. Izuku can't really tell if he believed Aizawa all along, or if he was just assuming it was a ruse.

When the class is sent in to change back to their uniforms, Aizawa tells him to stay behind a moment.

"I'll be informing Ethan of what training we're doing here so he can plan accordingly." The teacher tells him. Izuku nods his thanks and leaves when Aizawa motions for him to shoo. When he gets to the door, the student with dual-toned hair is waiting there, holding open the door.

"Th-thanks." Izuku says, flashing a little smile at him. The taller boy says nothing and keeps his neutral face of displeasure, so Izuku just slips past and starts down the hall. The boy joins him a few moments later, and they walk a few feet in silence.

"Your quirk is... Interesting." He says haltingly. "It reminds me of All Might."

And if _that_ doesn't make Izuku sweat. The first day, and someone is already drawing parallels between him and Yagi.

"Um, thanks. I guess it could look like All Might's." Izuku agrees, and considers adding something on about how he's not worthy to be compared to _All Might._ But, honestly, the hero worship had kind of died down after Izuku had watched Yagi cry over catching a Dedenne on Pokémon: Plus Ultra. He was a dorky person like Izuku at his core. "I'm Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you."

"Shouto Todoroki." Todoroki says back after a moment, finally putting a name to the hair. He watches Izuku from the corner of his eye for some sort of reaction to having Endeavor's last name, but Izuku deftly changes the subject. Todoroki doesn't respond, just lets Izuku babble about his new poochyena named Hound Dog, then about what pokémon he'd assign to people he knows. (Todoroki, he tells the boy, would be an Alolan Vulpix. Todoroki looks like he doesn't know what that means, but he nods anyway.)

When they get to the boy's locker room finally, Kacchan yells over to 'stop bothering fucking half-n-half with his nerd talk.' Izuku laughs it off and waves to Todoroki, moving off to change out of the gym clothes and back to his uniform.

The rest of the day is just normal school work and getting to know his new classmates. For really the first time in years, Izuku has _fun_ at school. His classmates are nice and just laugh good naturedly when he goes into an analysis daze. His teachers are all amazing pro heroes, and though Yagi doesn't teach a class until tomorrow, he shows up to give Izuku a lunch, sheepishly explaining that he had accidentally bought an extra after doing it for so long.

Inko is ecstatic when he comes home and tells her about his day. He tells her that he thinks that she's more excited than him, and she tears up, explaining to him that she's just happy that he isn't being bullied anymore. They have katsudon for dinner and watch a movie, then bid each other goodnight.

Izuku gets his meager amount of homework done quickly and debates what to do. It's late, but he doesn't want to sleep. Eventually he decides to pull out his phone and check on the Pokémon: Plus Ultra gym located, for some reason, on his roof. He almost always has control of it considering he lives here, but sometimes there is a challenger.

It seems like tonight is one of those times, so Izuku snuggles into bed and gets to work beating the Dustnoir some trainer named Tomura has replaced his Gardevoir with. It takes a while, and by the time he has regained control of the gym, Izuku's eyes are drooping dangerously. He puts up his phone and drifts off, impatient for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's shorter than the last two bc I just did a short first day thing. next is yagi's lesson 👀
> 
> BETCHA DIDNT EXPECT DEMIGOD AIZAWA BITCH
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway Here's The Goofs:
> 
> Bakugo: tense glaring  
> Izuku: ITS FREE REAL ESTATE
> 
> Izuku cannot judge Yagi for crying over Dedenne bc his Poochyena fainted in a battle between him and Yagi and he started sobbing
> 
> WHY DID AIZAWA HAVE THE UNIFORMS IN HIS SLEEPING BAG. SHOUTA BLS
> 
> Todoroki: I've known Izuku for two minutes  
> Todoroki: but if anything happened to him I would kill everyone in this school then myself
> 
> Izuku: hello police the league of villains has been hanging around my house  
> Izuku: yes I'm sure they took over my pokémon gym


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku lets out such a loud groan when Yagi announces the teams for his battle royale game the next day that the entire class looks at him weird. All except Kacchan, who is practically leering at him while he cracks his knuckles. The people around him, Kaminari and Ashido, inch away at the almost gleefully murderous expression on his face.

"Are... you alright, my boy?" Yagi asks hesitantly. Seems he's spent enough time with Izuku to know sometimes he's just dramatic about seemingly nothing—but Yagi isn't sure if this is one of those times. Instead of answering him, Izuku just does an 'I'm watching you' gesture at Kacchan. "Uhm, alright then. If the villain team will head into the building to place the bomb?"

Iida (engine boy) and Kacchan leave the observation room, and Izuku and Uraraka follow to wait outside.

"Um, no offense Deku-kun, but what was up with Bakugo?" She asks him as the timer counts down. He makes a face and checks over his hero outfit. It's a black undersuit mostly covered in armor (like the gold arm guard, the steel chest plate, and the samurai-inspired pauldron on his shoulder), with red utility belts on his hips and thigh. He also has the yari from the entrance exam, ready to be expanded at a moment's notice. "Deku-kun?"

"What? Oh, Kacchan just wants to fight me." He answers, looking up. He ignores the use of Kacchan's nickname, since she doesn't know better and he doesn't want to be rude and correct her. "I got my quirk super late, and he hasn't gotten a chance to yet. He's probably going to go after me immediately, now that I think of it... You should branch off and get the bomb from Iida!"

Uraraka readily agrees, then tells him that she thinks it's cute he and Kacchan are close enough to call each other cute nicknames. Izuku just chuckles nervously, deciding not to disclose the backstory behind that habit. Kacchan used to call him 'Izukkun' when they were much younger, but that's a nickname he hasn't heard in years, so it's really just Izuku who uses the 'cute' nicknames.

Yagi announces the start of the round. He and Uraraka head inside, and she moves off in the direction that Izuku motions in after a moment of listening. There's a faint _pop-pop-pop_ coming from the way he himself goes and Izuku follows the sound, checking doors along the way, until it's loud enough for Kacchan to possibly be around the corner.

"Deeekuuuu." Kacchan calls lowly, the _pop-pop-pop_ rising in intensity for a moment in a way that really makes this feel like a horror movie. "Come out, shitty nerd!"

Izuku shifts the box he'd collected from a closet into the other hand and takes his yari off his thigh. He taps the wall next to him once, twice, solidly enough that it can't be mistaken for an accident, then jets into the closest room. Kacchan comes charging around the corner a second later, using explosions to propel himself, which is a new move. Izuku is a little impressed.

"DEKU GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Kacchan roars, rocketing past the room Izuku is in. Izuku pops open his box, takes a deep breath, and calls back.

"If you promise not to compromise the structural integrity of the building, I'll take you somewhere where we can fight freely!"

The explosions stop for a moment, and then Kacchan is stomping back his way. This is a risk, especially with Izuku not knowing what those grenade gauntlets specifically do, but his plan should deal with Kacchan's explosions a little bit.

Kacchan kicks open the door, and Izuku flings the box of baking soda at him, creating a large cloud of white, and gets out of the way while his friend coughs.

"Deku!" Kacchan growls, stumbling forward and swiping blindly. "The fucking baking soda again? Seriously?!"

"If it ain't broke..." Izuku lunges at him, knocking him off his feet. The two of them begin to wrestle each other, neither using quirks, to try and wrap the other's hands with capture tape. They end up rolling into the hallway, scrambling to get blows in. Kacchan gets an arm around his neck and Izuku retaliates by biting his exposed arm.

Kacchan makes a disgusted sound and lets go, kicking Izuku away from him then scrambling to his feet. Izuku pops up a second later, Uraraka whispering in his ear that she's found the bomb as Kacchan looks over his arm. Someone, who he assumes is on of his classmates, yells 'kinky' so loudly that Yagi's headset picks it up.

"Fucking gross, Deku." Kacchan complains. "You left fucking teeth marks!"

Izuku shrugs and winks at him, before jetting forward, catching Kacchan off guard enough to quickly wrap the capture tape around his gauntlets and jump back again. Yagi announces Kacchan's capture, and Uraraka whispers a congratulations. Izuku turns to jog off and help her, but pauses and looks back at the sound of the tape ripping.

Kacchan is leveling a gauntlet in his direction with a sharp grin.

"Bakugo, stop! You'll kill him!" Yagi barks over his comms, and Izuku takes a half step back. He narrows his eyes at Kacchan in a way that promises retribution if he does this. Kacchan's grin just widens.

"He won't die if he dodges!" He yells back, in the process giving Izuku a split second heads up before he pulls the pin on his gauntlet and lets loose a huge explosion. Izuku activates One For All and leaps backwards, but is still flung through a wall by the blast.

"Deku-kun?!" Uraraka's panicked voice yells from the earpiece that's now laying a few feet away. Izuku groans and grabs it before stumbling to his feet. He squints through the swirling dust while putting it back in his ear, looking for Kacchan. "Deku-kun!"

"I'm fine." Izuku assures her, and Yagi in the process. "Kacchan's just being a JERK."

"GET OVER IT, DEKU." Kacchan shouts back. Izuku makes a mental note to blow up his Minecraft base later. For now, he pulls his other yari from his ponytail and expands it before throwing it through the dust. "OW?!"

"GET OVER IT, KACCHAN!" Izuku mocks, climbing through the hole in the wall. Kacchan doesn't answer, and Izuku doesn't spend anymore time trying to talk to him, instead going down the hall and up the stairs. "Uraraka-san, where's the bomb?"

After a few seconds of assurances that he's wholly intact and able to continue, Uraraka tells him where she and Iida are, and Izuku heads up. When he enters the room, she's floating near the ceiling, waiting nervously, and Iida is positioned in front of the paper mache bomb. It's pretty obvious that they have stopped their own battle in concern for Izuku and Kacchan's.

Iida does his best to deliver a villain speech, but stops almost immediately to point out with some horror that Izuku has blood dripping down his forehead. Izuku makes eye contact with Uraraka, then glances purposefully at the bomb and stumbles towards Iida. The straightforward student dashes forward to catch him when he purposefully trips, and while Iida fusses over him, Uraraka pushes off the wall and into the bomb. Izuku 'awakes' suddenly to flip Iida over and wrap his hands in tape.

"Hero team.. wins?" Yagi says into their ears, concern lacing his voice. Izuku gives the nearest camera a thumbs up and gets off Iida. After helping him up, he delves into another speech about the best man winning that Izuku accidentally zones out of again. The speech continues until he, Iida, and Uraraka get back to the observation room, where Kacchan and the rest of the class are waiting. Kacchan stomps up to him, amongst startled warnings, and shoves a handtowel into his arms.

"You're bleeding." He says, doing his 'not pouting' face. Izuku smiles brightly and puts the towel up to the blood, then leans closer.

"I'm going to delete your Minecraft server." He whispers cheerfully. Kacchan blanches, because they both know that he hasn't changed his login info since he was three, and Izuku definitely knows his password.  "All Might, I'm gonna go see Recovery Girl!"

Yagi waves him off, trying to pretend he's not having one of his Worried Dad™ episodes. Izuku calls a good luck to the group about to go before leaving to get yelled at by Recovery Girl. She does heal him, but it is done in a very annoyed, exasperated manner.

When he steps back out, Aizawa is leaning against the other wall, looking like he's asleep. Izuku pauses, glancing down the hallway for any explanation. He finds none.

"I would think a son of a fortune god would be less of a problem child." Aizawa speaks up suddenly, and tiredly, without opening his eyes. Izuku makes a face. He honestly would think so too, and he says as much. Aizawa opens his eyes just to roll them. "Get back to class, problem child."

"Okay." Izuku agrees. "Ah, but, Aizawa-sensei? Who's your godly parent?"

"See if you can figure out, I guess." Aizawa answers without answering, pushing off the wall. "There's a few more demigods here too. Try and find them as well. Maybe I'll give you extra credit or something."

"O...kay?" Izuku says, watching him walk off. He and Aizawa head different ways, and Izuku makes it back in time to watch the last five matches.

Kacchan waits for him outside of the gate at the end of the day, glaring anywhere but at Izuku, and he smiles. The whole way home, Izuku makes subtle jabs about Kacchan's worry, which slowly builds up to Kacchan breaking and yelling at him right before they get home. Izuku laughs and heads inside while he's raging. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza more demigods!! I already have them planned! Wild!
> 
>  
> 
> Legit all the goofs were Minecraft based. And there's not that many this time bc im was busy yelling about what a nerd Nighteye is and arguing over which Shigaraki va is best (it's English. He sounds like the embodiment of Gamer)
> 
>  
> 
> Here's Goofs:
> 
> Izuku likes Minecraft bc he can just fuckin murk Bakuho whenever he wants  
> They're always sitting in VC when it happens too so there'll be silence and then "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT DEKU MY FUCKING DIAMONDS"
> 
>  
> 
> whenever bakugo breaks something of his with explosions, izuku blows up his minecraft base  
> what bakugo doesn't know is that Izuku takes all his stuff first and he's got a giant cave full of chests with bakugos things  
> One day Bakugo mines into it on accident and just sits there in silent rage and Izuku comes in and goes "hi Kacchan" fills another chest, then goes "bye Kacchan"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: OH AND. FOR THOSE COMMENTS ABT THE MARKED COMPLETE THING, IDK MAN. BASICALLY WHATS HAPPENING IS-  
> Me: changes the fic to 4/?  
> Brain: NO. SCARY. TOO MUCH PRESSURE TO UPDATE. STOP THAT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE


	6. Chapter 6

Most of class A-1 is waiting in their seats, tense in anticipation for the day. The past two days have set the bar high, and they are hopeful that today will live up to their expectations. A majority, at least. As always, Kacchan, Izuku, and Todoroki aren't going with the flow. Kacchan is pouting at his desk over some news Aizawa told him that morning, Izuku has his face pressed against his desk, mumbling to himself, and Todoroki is watching Izuku. But other than them, the whole class is excited.

"You guys pick a class president and vice president. I don't care how, as long as it's done by the time class is over." Aizawa says, waving a hand at them dismissively. Shocked murmurs pass throughout the class at the normalness of the assignment. Then the class erupts into discussion on how to go about this important, normal business. Iida suggests that they do a vote and someone else brings up that everyone will just vote for themselves. Kacchan chooses this moment to kick Izuku's desk.

"What?" He asks, shooting up and blinking. "Just make a rule that you're not allowed to vote for yourself?"

"That is brilliant, Midoriya-san!" Iida booms. Izuku shrugs and gives Kacchan a look. He just shrugs, then raises an eyebrow. 'What are you zoning out about, nerd?' is the unspoken question there. Izuku shrugs back. 'Nonya' is the answer. Kacchan scoffs and turns to glare out the window. A piece of paper is handed to Izuku, who absentmindedly jots down a vote for Iida before zoning out again.

It's not that he doesn't want to pay attention to this show of democracy—though he sort of doesn't—but he's preoccupied. Aizawa had told him that there were demigods in the school than just the two of them, and Izuku was determined to figure out at least some of them.

The thing is, godly blood and quirks don't mix well. Demigods usually have more subtle or weak quirks because of this, or in some cases, like Izuku's, they're just quirkless. Since there was no way even he could make a comprehensive list of the students' quirks in a day, Izuku has been going through the teachers for suspects.

Aizawa, obviously, has a subtle quirk. Cancelling quirks could be something along the lines of nothingness or equality—using the most abundant pantheon, that could be someone like Nemesis. There was also Midnight, who Izuku was a bit hesitant about. Her quirk, sleeping gas, wasn't completely subtle, nor weak, but he had a feeling. Maybe... Hypnos?

Kacchan kicks his desk again. Izuku looks up with a frown, then notices Yaoyorozu standing at the board, where she's tallied the votes. 4 for Yaoyorozu herself, good, three for Iida, and..

_Midoriya - 9_

"What." Izuku says, eloquent as ever. He looks around the room to see most everyone staring at him expectantly. " _What._ "

"Get up there, shitty Deku." Kacchan orders. He only looks a little disappointed in his one vote. When Izuku doesn't move, he glares and pops off a small explosion from his palm. Izuku jerks up out of his desk and goes to stand next to Yaoyorozu and manages to look just barely lost.

At lunch, sitting with Iida, Uraraka, and, surprisingly, Todoroki, Izuku is still having trouble wrapping his mind around the votes. When the topic is brought up, each person other than Izuku admits they voted for him. Izuku, mystified, blurts that he voted for Iida, making him blush. The conversation continues until Izuku is almost done with his bento, when he notices the small cake that Inko has decorated with a warning symbol.

"Sorry, I'll be right back, this is for Kacchan." Izuku apologizes, standing with the bento. Uraraka, strangely, yells a 'good luck' at his back as he walks away.

Kacchan is sitting with a group of classmates close to a window, and Izuku thinks he looks like he's enjoying himself. If Izuku shows up now, he'll probably get all embarrassed and shout, but what are friends for if not to embarrass each other? Izuku strides towards Kacchan's table, catching his eye halfway there and grinning. He starts to get up to intercept Izuku but both of of their plans are interrupted by a loud screaming alarm ripping through the cafeteria.

Izuku is swept away by the resulting wave of panicked students and ends up pressed against a window, bento pressing uncomfortably into his chest. He moves his arm to hold the box above his head, and in the process, notices the biggest flare of gold he's seen in a while. Izuku immediately focuses in on the source, zoning out the students, the alarm, and Iida's shouting in the background. Past the nearby wall of Yuuei, there's a person standing, halfway in the shadow of an alley. Though he's far away, Izuku can see their wide grin as they watch the chaos. Other than that, there's not much Izuku can make out thanks to the hoodie the person is wearing. They stare a bit longer then retreat into the alley.

Izuku frowns to himself and finally notices that the crowd of students is no longer stampeding or pressing him against the window. He steps away from the window, quickly drops off Kacchan's cake, then retreats back to his own table, deep in thought. Back in class, he takes a moment to drop from his leadership position, making Yaoyorozu the president and Iida the vice-president. He is _much_ too busy to dedicate enough time to it, so it has to go.

Aizawa reminds them that they have a rescue training session outside of campus later next week before they go, and Izuku walks home thinking about the hooded guy outside the wall. He had passed by the gate, and it hadn't just been breached. It had been destroyed. He would bring it up to Aizawa after doing a bit of investigation.

Izuku wakes up on the day of his class' trip to the USJ training grounds to find his dad standing over him, mumbling. He had stayed up late the night before compiling a list of students in Yuuei he thought might be demigods and going through the quirk registry, and thus is tired enough that he just watches as his dad taps his chest, causing his body to glow briefly. Bishamonten looks pleased with himself.

"Dad." Izuku speaks up, voice gravelly with sleep. "What are you doing."

Bishamonten adopts a look not unlike a deer faced with oncoming headlights, makes a vague noise, and pops out of existence. Izuku drags a hand down his face and groans quietly. After a sigh at his dad's antics, Izuku looks at his alarm clock, making a sound of outrage when he sees that it's only two hours after he had gone to bed.

With a glare at the ceiling, Izuku flips over and pulls the comforter over his head to try and sleep a second time. He's woken again a few hours later by Inko, who makes breakfast while he gets dressed for school. Izuku kisses her goodbye then joins Kacchan going to school. And if he's still tired enough that he leans against Kacchan on the train, well, Kacchan doesn't say anything and neither does he.

Aizawa loads them onto a bus almost as soon as they arrive at school. Izuku ends up sitting next to Todoroki, who silently pulls out his phone and opens Pokémon: Plus Ultra where Izuku can see it. The rest of the ride after a quick exchange of trainer IDs is battles and Izuku gushing about all the cool pokémon that Todoroki has caught. Needless to say, the ride seems to end a bit too soon for Izuku, who begrudgingly puts up his phone and joins his classmates in the giant domed USJ.

Yagi was supposed to be chaperoning with Aizawa, but he's reached his time limit if the subtle gesturing Thirteen does is any indication. They're giving a speech when gold flashes behind them, giving Izuku a heads up to watch the black inky portal that opens up after. Someone asks if it's part of the exercise as he and Aizawa share a glance.

"Villains!" Izuku barks to his class, already pushing a few people towards the exit. Aizawa steps forward to deal with the avalanche of cronies spilling from the portal and Thirteen and Izuku heard A-1 towards the exit.

Another portal opens up in their way and a well dressed, voidy man with yellow eyes steps through. Thirteen, at the front of the pack, stops short, letting the students crash into them. The voidy man raises a hand, and Izuku's mind screams at him to get out of the way. He goes to grab the nearest person's arm—Uraraka—but a warp gate swallows her and Izuku just moves, sprinting away before one can get him too. He ends up behind a half wall, watching as most of his class disappears.

"It is done, Shigaraki Tomura." Voidy calls.   
Another flash of gold draws Izuku's gaze to a man covered in disembodied hands stepping out of the main portal. He surveys the area, Aizawa fighting villains, a few classmates and Thirteen stranded and helpless by Voidy, and grins. Izuku gets the feeling he's going to need more luck than usual to survive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many goofs this time I'm afraid.. I was writing two things at once v v
> 
> they in some deep shit bruh 
> 
>  
> 
> why did Iida get president.. when Momo had more votes.....  
> Izuku like. gave up his position but that should have just made Momo president
> 
> pjo au more like I force the universe to use common sense au
> 
> Izuku: gushes about Pokemon  
> Todoroki: ah. I have to protect him


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku's eyes dart around, taking in every bit of the scene before him. Voidy the Villain stands in the way of the main entrance, blocking the way for his left over classmates. Todoroki and Iida are there, as well as Tsuyu. Thirteen seems to have been portaled away with the rest of the class. Aizawa is in the midst of the crowd of villains, taking down attacker after attacker.

Aizawa he's not worried about—not only is he an experienced pro, but he's a demigod. He can handle himself. His classmates on the other hand. None of them have been in real combat situations before. And while it's strange that Voidy had left behind some hard hitting, powerful players, Izuku isn't going to question the luck. Maybe they don't know the class' quirks.

The biggest problem, of course, is the man standing in front of the fountain. He's scratching his neck irritably, head pointing in a direction that makes Izuku think he's watching Aizawa.

"You're not All Might." He says, loud enough to carry. Despite the situation, Izuku has to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from giggling. Shigaraki's voice, simply put, is the embodiment of Gamer. He sounds like a neet who hasn't left his basement in eighteen years. The movement of Izuku's hand catches Iida's eye. "Our information said that All Might would be here! Kurogiri!"

Kurogiri opens a portal and steps through. Izuku jerks his head and Iida darts over while neither of the villains are focused on them. Todoroki catches his eye and Izuku presses a finger to his lips as Iida crouches next to him, getting a sharp nod in return.

"What is it, Midoriya-kun?" Iida whispers, glancing over his shoulder. Izuku takes a deep inhale and puts a hand on Iida's shoulder. Iida turns his full attention to Izuku, blinking at the boy's grimly determined face. "Midoriya-kun?"

"There's an emergency exit somewhere nearby. There has to be." Izuku starts. He sees the way Iida's back stiffens when he realizes where this is going, and shakes his head. "I know. You want to stay and fight. But Iida, you're the fastest one in class. And if you don't get help... We are all going to  _die_."

Iida nods tersely, clenching his jaw, and shoots off in the direction that Izuku nods to, staying low to the ground. Izuku peeks over the wall, biting his lip when he realizes that the main villians have noticed that there's something different with the amount of students they're seeing.

"Weren't there three brats, Kurogiri?" Shigaraki asks, scratching at his neck with a new furiosity. "If one of them got away to alert the heroes—"

Izuku pops up from behind the wall, phone out. Todoroki and Tsuyu pale and the villains focus on him immediately.

"...Shiny pokémon." He excuses casually, holding up his phone with an awkward smile. Shigaraki's visible eye narrows at him, and Izuku is probably projecting, but he almost feels Aizawa sighing at him from his mob.

"Maybe All Might will show up if we kill one of his brats." Shigaraki muses before pointing at Izuku. "Kurogiri, bring me that one."

Izuku doesn't get a golden warning this time. A portal opens under his feet and he free falls. He can hear Tsuyu start to yell his name, and he's landing next to Shigaraki just as she finishes. Shigaraki grabs his throat immediately, leaving one finger lifted. His quirk likely has something to do with touching something with all five fingers then.

"What are you supposed to be?" He asks, eyeing Izuku's armor judgementally. Izuku eyes him back, taking in the details that he couldn't see from his previous position. "Some kind of fighter class?"

"I prefer Paladin." Izuku quips back, glancing away from him to check on Aizawa. He's still holding his own, but Izuku can tell he's getting tired. Even years of experience can't save someone from quirk exhaustion. Shigaraki follows his gaze and makes an annoyed sound.

"That guy is really pissing me off. But I have a solution." He tells Izuku, like he's confiding some great secret. "Nomu!"

A hulking, massive creature stomps out of the huge portal near them and Izuku's heart sinks. It's bigger than the Minotaur was, with twice as many muscles, and he doubts any weapon, demigod or otherwise, will be any use against it. Any villains that Aizawa hasn't taken care of by this point take one look at the thing and scatter, leaving Izuku's teacher standing alone in the middle of the plaza, looking up at them.

"This thing was made to kill All Might." Shigaraki says casually. Aizawa tenses and Izuku's mind races. If it was made to kill Yagi, then Aizawa stands little to no chance against it. But what can he  _do?_ "Nomu... Kill this pest."

Izuku is a strangely lucky kid. There have been times where he's gotten into fights where should have died, only to get away with a few scrapes. After seeing once such instance, Ethan had told him that Izuku glows gold when using his father's fortune.

Gold is fortune, and as the nomu leaps forward to attack Aizawa, Izuku remembers Bishamonten standing over him, making him glow.  _Bestowing extra luck._ Luck that Aizawa is going to need, not Izuku. Biting his lip, Izuku imagines his golden glow leaving him and flowing into his teacher. Aizawa briefly lights up, and then the nomu slams down. Tsuyu gasps, but when the nomu stands up again, it's clear that Aizawa has miraculously  _dodged_.

Izuku nearly sags in relief, but the hand around his throat tightens as a reminder of the danger he's still in. The nomu attacks again, but Izuku is sure that Aizawa will be alright for now, so he looks past that fight to meet Todoroki's eyes. He winks then turns to look at Shigaraki, who is looking quite rage quit-y.

And quite distracted. Izuku subtly unhooks his extendable yari with one hand and with the other, he reaches up and grabs Shigaraki's lifted finger. Shigaraki jerks his head in Izuku's direction, and gets a tap of his final finger down on Izuku's neck before Izuku is wrenching his finger back painfully. A jolt of sharp pain runs through Izuku as a layer of skin on his neck turns to dust, and he almost forgets to react. Then Shigaraki's other hand comes swinging towards him and Izuku's battle instincts kick in. He slams the butt of his yari into Shigaraki's stomach and activates One For All, leaping away and ripping himself from the villain's grasp.

Izuku soars through the air and comes down on the nomu's head of all places, using it as a springboard and crushing it into the concrete before leaping off again. He slides to a stop near his classmates, ignoring Shigaraki's scream of rage behind him.

"Midoriya-kun, your neck..." Tsuyu says. Todoroki is staring in almost visible concern, and when Izuku lifts a hand to it, it comes back coated in blood. Grimacing, Izuku reaches down to tear off the decorative fabric hanging off his belt, then tears that longwise and wraps it around his neck while turning to survey the damage he had just done. The nomu's skull was crushed in, but it looks like it has regenerative powers, because it's already getting up. Aizawa has noticed and is evading, getting far enough away that he can't be hit immediately.

There's an intense aura of murderous intent coming off Shigaraki as he glares in Izuku's direction, cradling his hand. Izuku doesn't get any gold signs but his stomach sinks when Shigaraki shrieks.

"NOMU. LEAVE THAT IDIOT AND KILL THE KID."

"Oh boy." Izuku says blandly as the creature pauses in his attack and turns to him. Todoroki and Tsuyu look to him as well. "Okay. Todoroki-kun, you freeze him, Tsuyu you run distractions and I'll hit him when possible?"

The nomu lunges. Tsuyu leaps one way and Izuku grabs Todoroki, firing up OFA, and jumps the opposite way, both parties just barely escaping the attack. Todoroki freezes the nomu's foot to the ground as they lift off, but it rips it up with ease. Izuku lands and lets Todoroki go, and they both watch the nomu.

"We're not going to be able to beat this thing." Todoroki tells him solemnly. Izuku grits his teeth in a determined smile.

"We don't have to. We're just stalling." He answers, and the golden lightning crackling around him intensifies. He jets off with a crack he hopes was the ground not him before Todoroki can answer. He pulls his hand back to punch the nomu but it hits before him, slapping him off course. He creates a path of broken concrete where he lands, and when he staggers to his feet, he can tell that something in his chest is broken. Todoroki and Tsuyu attack in his absence, Aizawa joining them, but their attacks are either doing nothing or being redirected by portals. Izuku grits his teeth and leaps back into the fray, dealing a blow here, saving a classmate there. He needs to take Kurogiri out, but he can't leave his classmates and teacher to fend for themselves. They're barely holding their own as it is.

A loud explosion blasts from the edge of the plaza, and when Izuku chances a glance in that direction, he sees Kacchan charging towards the fight, Kirishima sprinting after him. Izuku shouts his name and leaps upwards, Kacchan taking his place with ease. He springs off the nomu and hurtles at Kurogiri with Kacchan's shouts at his back. The portal villain reacts a moment too late; the metal of his collar crumples under Izuku's fist before he can sink into a portal that closes before Izuku follows. Instead he keeps going, dropping into an awkward roll at the last moment to avoid slamming into the ground.

There's not even a moment of respite, because as soon as Izuku has gotten to his knees, Shigaraki's hand is flying towards his face. Izuku goes to drop backwards and avoid it, but Shigaraki changes his target at the last moment, hand wrapping around Izuku's wrist. Izuku is helpless in the face of the blistering pain of his skin disappearing to stop the villain from wrenching him up and flipping him over his shoulder. Izuku lets out a shout of pain when he is slammed to the ground.

Blinded by continuing pain, the only thing Izuku has left is the battle instincts that he's gained in fight after fight since his seventh birthday. Gritting his teeth against the barrage of  _hurt_ , Izuku remembers that he still has a yari clutched in his free hand. With another yell, he hits the bottom of it against the ground and makes a desperate swing at Shigaraki. There's the sound of fabric tearing and Izuku's wrist is let go. He scrambles quickly to his feet and retreats, shaking his head to clear his vision. 

Shigaraki is staring at the rip in his shirt, and the accompanying, thin cut on his chest, shaking with rage. He looks back up at Izuku, about to attack  _again_ , when a brilliant flash of gold burns at the edge of Izuku's vision. His head turns in that direction on habit, but luckily Shigaraki is just as distracted by the hole that has just been punched into the USJ wall.

"NEVER FEAR," All Might bellows, stepping out of the dust, "FOR  _I AM HERE._ "

There is no smile on All Might's face. He looks livid. A surprised bark of laughter escapes Izuku's mouth.

"Oh. You're  _fucked."_  He says, relief in his voice palatable. Shigaraki whips around to punish him for the remark, but Izuku is already legging it.

"NOMU." The villain yells instead. " _DESTROY ALL MIGHT!"_

The nomu immediately abandons its current fight to leap at All Might. All Might is already over his time limit, and while Izuku would love to help him, the wounds on his neck and wrist are bleeding heavily, plus he thinks that there's at least one finger broken from punching Kurogiri. He wouldn't be much help. He thinks back to his own fight with the thing, the way his punches had seemed to do nothing, and comes to a realization.

"ALL MIGHT!" He shouts, leaping into the air and landing near his classmates with only a little bit of a stumbled landing. All Might doesn't look his way, but Izuku knows he's listening. "IT'S GOT REGENERATION AND SHOCK ABSORPTION!"

A grin finally stretches across All Might's face, and he says some one liner before going ham on the creature. It's an amazing show of power, one Izuku would be very interested in if he hadn't been getting woozy. With on last punch, All Might send the nomu flying out of the USJ. Shigaraki screams in rage again, then something about this not being over, and he sinks out with Kurogiri.

Todoroki inches to Izuku's side and asks quietly if he's alright. Izuku gives him a thumbs up and a weak smile before collapsing down to sitting, then just lays down. He's pretty sure he hears Kacchan exclaiming 'Deku, what the hell?!', but he's not completely sure.

"I'm fine." He assures the loose ring of people around him. "Adrenaline crash. Maybe blood loss."

"That's like the opposite of 'fine,' dipshit." Kacchan says. Izuku tries to wave him off but his arm doesn't move.

"Coming through, my boy!" Yagi booms, gently ushering the others out of the way. He scoops Izuku up gently, says something to Aizawa, then carries him out of the USJ to a waiting ambulance. He leaves him in the EMTs' capable hands and disappears, replaced at some point by Aizawa. When Izuku has been taken care of and he's sure no one is paying attention, Aizawa leans in.

"Did you bless me with something, problem child?" He asks quietly. Izuku thinks back to Aizawa lighting up gold before the nomu hit and shakes his head.

"Dunno what you're talking about." He lies with a tired but cheeky grin. Aizawa just sighs, rolls his eyes, and tells Izuku to sleep. He doesn't have to tell Izuku twice.

The world goes dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this took. far too long to write. i think im happy with it; it was a lil touch and go in the middle  
> im sure you can tell i only vaguely remember the usj chapter sdjfk  
> but hey my complaining is not what youre reading the end notes for
> 
>  
> 
> Here are some Goofs:
> 
> Bishamonten: I'm gonna give my son extra luck so he doesn't break his arms and Inko doesn't yell at me  
> Izuku: gives the extra luck to aizawa  
> Bishamonten: N O
> 
> Shigaraki and Izuku: fighting  
> Bishamonten: STOP  
> Bishamonten: *slaps a sticky note that says "luck" onto Izuku's chest*  
> Bishamonten: okay go
> 
> Aizawa, staring at Izuku's cast: you're the son of a war and luck god how did this happen  
> Izuku: ... I just didn't drink enough milk for breakfast you know how it is
> 
> Shigaraki: I'm going to kill you  
> Izuku, gesturing at a slew of monsters: take a number and get in line
> 
> Izuku: i'm fine  
> Bakugo: oh, you're fine? great. I'll put it on your gravestone  
> Bakugo: 'He said he was fine. He was wrong.'


End file.
